Best I Ever Had
by herkillerinstinct
Summary: Charlie "Radeo" Porter meets Phillip "CM Punk" Brooks by chance and the two have a whirlwind romance until Punk has to leave her behind to fulfill his dream of being a professional wrestler. But when Punk catches back up with Radeo 5 years after their romance he is appalled to see she has become an alcoholic and a pill abuser. Can Punk save his "first true love"?


Chapter One -

I hated living on a farm. The open nothingness was exhausting. I am thankful my father finally let me go to school in Chicago so that I might have some diversity in my life. My father and I lived in a small farming town right outside of Chicago, and when I say small, I mean there is one stoplight and a gas station. My father, is the only cop within 125 miles of this town, so he is busy a lot which means it is my responsibility to do all the cleaning, cooking, and tending to the gardens. After a summer of doing nothing but this, he finally agreed to let me move to the city to live with my Aunt Marie so that I can go to school and actually learn something other than how to stick my hand correctly up a cows behind.

The drive to Aunt Marie's was quiet and awkward. I know he didn't want me to go and I worried who would take care of him while I was away. He didn't speak of this though, he only sat in the drivers seat and stared blankly at the road. I would sigh every so often to try and break the silence but he would never take the bait. When we finally arrived after about an hour or so of driving, Aunt Marie was there to greet us in her driveway. Dad pulled up and stopped that car, then looked at me.

"Well kid, you got everything?" he asked nonchalatley.

"Yeah, dad, I think I go it." I replied. I started to open the car door but turned back and looked at him and said "Are you going to be all right, dad?"

He looked at me for the first time since we left this morning and spoke "I'm all right kiddo. I was fine before you came along and I'll be fine when you're gone." I was surprised at his harshness. But I guess I should have suspected it, he was a little angry with me for wanting to move out to Chicago.

I hopped out of the car and saw Aunt Marie welcoming me with open arms.

"Charlie! My you have grown so much, how old are you now? 16?" Aunt Marie scooped me up in a big hug.

"17, I'll be 18 in two months." I replied as she let go of the hug.

"Oh Gosh, how the time flies. Is you're dad coming in?" She motioned toward the car where dad sat.

"I don't think so, he's a little angry with me at the moment."

"Well then dear, come inside, I have your room all ready for you."

I waved my last goodbye to dad, he waved then cranked the car and drove away, not looking back. Aunt Marie showed me around her home which was relatively small. It had a city feel to it though. Bright big open windows, brick walls, and a few paintings on the wall that I couldn't place the artist of. She walked me to what would be my room for my stay here. It was at the very back of the house and had bright teal walls which gave it some light. There was one small window on the side of the room where my bed was, but the only thing you could see out of it was the brick house that stood next door. I can't complain though, the room was nice and I've had much worse. Aunt Marie left me to unpack my things, and to get ready for school. It was 7 in the morning and I was already exhausted from the drive. I had an hour to recoope myself and make my way down to the high school.

I had to walk to school, but I didn't mind, it was only a few blocks away. The Chicago streets were windy and full of garbage, but I could appreciate the beauty the city held. There were tons of coffee shops, comic book stores, and boutiques that I knew I had to visit when I had the time...and money.

I was about two blocks from the high school when I noticed a group of men hanging out beside a tattoo parlor. I tried not to make eye contact because my mind instantly flashed to an episode of 48 Hours I watched just a few days before. I was overcautious, but with my father being a police officer, I've seen some things that had made me cautious.

To my dismay, one of the men noticed me as I walked passed them.

"Hey!" he shouted to me in a slur. I could see the beer in his hand. I looked at my watch and saw that it was only 7:30, people here must get an early start.

"Hey girl!" He continued shouting at me, but I did not turn around to acknowledge him. I reached into my bag and gripped my pepper spray just in case.

"Bitch, I'm talking to you." He was following me, I couldn's see him but his voice was getting closer. My heart started pumping faster and I was nervous. I've seen Law and Order SVU and this shit was not about to happen to me.

I quickly turned around to him and tried to be all Kung-Fu with my Pepper Spray but my hand was stuck in my bag.

"Don't come near me!" I shouted struggling to free my hand from my bag.

"Haha, look boys, we've got a bad ass over here. Look girl, I'm just trying to be a nice guy, there is no reason to be rude. Hey, you like to party?" he walked closer to me as I was still struggling to free my pepper spray from my purse.

"Leave the girl alone, Mac." A voice appeared out of no where.

"Oh look, boys, it's Phil here to the rescue." The drunk man slurred to his buddies and pointed to a man walking up behind me.

My rescuer was tall and built. He was covered in tattoos and looked like he hasn't slept in a decade. But damn, even a girl like me could appreciate his attractiveness. He stood in between me and the drunk man nonchalantly.

"Mac, the lady obviously wants to be left alone, so why don't you and your fuckhead buddies just continue with destorying your livers and leave the girl alone." My rescuer cracked his knuckles.

Wow. Is this mystery man going to fight these guys for me? Well, if so then I won't let him have a fair fight. I finally freed my pepper spray from my purse and pointed it directly at the drunk man.

"Do what the man says and leave me alone." I sternly said pointing my pepper spray directly into the eyes of the drunk man.

The drunk man lifted his hands in surrender and said,"Fine, I wouldn't want a prude of a bitch to party with anyway." He turned away and walked back to his buddies laughing.

My rescuer looked to me and said "Looks like you didn't need any help. You're packing some heat." He nodded to my pepper spray.

"Yeah, well my dad is a cop so he won't let me go anywhere without heat." The rescuer chuckled and grinned. "Thank you, though Mr..."

"Oh please God don't call me Mr. It's just Phil. Phillip Brooks." he stuck out his hand to introduce himself.

I looked at his hand then back to him. I don't touch strange men. Strange, beautiful, bona-fide sexy men.

"I'm Charlie. And I have to get to school." I said as I put my pepper spray back into my purse and continued on my way to the school.

"Woah, woah, woah. In my world there are things such as manners. Like a 'Thank you for saving my life' or a 'Golly Mr. you sure are swell'." My rescuer spoke as he trailed me.

I turned around and looked at him. "Golly, thank you." I said sarcastically. "But I could have handled that myself."

"Not from where I was standing." He retorted.

"Well then stand somewhere else." I turned back around and headed back down the street. He still kept in toe.

"You must not be from Chicago." he stated. I didn't reply. Why was this man pestering me? "A girl from Chicago would have just kicked the guy in the nuts and kept on walking."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I don't want any of me going anywhere near his nuts."

He chuckled. "You got a point. Did you just move here?"

"Yeah. This morning, and I'll be lucky if i make it to school on time now."

He scoffed. "Well, welcome Pepper. And remember, luck is for losers."

My rescuer dodged into a coffee shop. Pepper? Great, looks like I have a new nickname.

I looked at my watch and noticed I still had time to make it to school...if I ran.


End file.
